1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to transplanting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved potted plant removal apparatus wherein the same permits removal of a soil core and associated plant from a pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for removal of soil cores for an associated pot has been recognized by the prior art to permit ease of removal of such cores during a transplanting, or even in a discarding procedure, to dispose of undesirable soil cores. Prior art has included various structure to permit assembly of an associated pot for utilizing unitary inserts within a pot and the like for removal of such cores. These inserts and the like have drawbacks requiring utilization of extensive surface area portions of a pot inhibiting desirable drainage and the like therethrough. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by minimizing volume required within an associated pot structure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,202 to Liard wherein a knock-down plant pot is separable into components to permit freeing of an associated soil core therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,480 to Welty utilizes a liner for surroundingly encompassing a soil core upon being positioned within an associated pot to permit removal of the liner and associated soil core at a subsequent transplanting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,189 to O'Donnell sets forth a planter wherein the sides include clamps to secure the side walls together for subsequent removal of the enclosed soil core contained therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,634 to Anderson provides a nursery type container wherein an exterior cylinder secures an interior liner, wherein the liner is separable to permit removal of an associated soil core therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,628 to Whitcomb sets forth a root pruning container wherein a series of vertical staircase is stepped interiorly of the pot wherein root tips directed interiorly of the stepped portions result in termination of root growth due to an acute angle of turning required of a plant root directed therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved potted plant removal apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.